


Library Calls

by YeahIDontKnowWhatImDoing



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahIDontKnowWhatImDoing/pseuds/YeahIDontKnowWhatImDoing
Summary: Betty was just doing her homework...until a certain boy started to call her. Betty obviously got distracted. Sexy times ensue...





	1. Chapter 1

Betty had just finished up her biology homework in the library when her phone started ring. The ring tone Candy Girl by the pussycats started blasting from her phone and before she knew it the librarian was giving her the stink eye. Great. As if she didn’t hate me more.

“Shush!” The librarian hissed as she fumbled for her phone’s silent switch.

“Uh-uh I’m sorry! I’ll just turn my phone off.”

She quickly silenced the phone before she could see the raven-haired boy’s smirk pop up on her phone. Jughead was calling her. Looking at his quite pleased with himself expression in the picture on her phone made her feel guilty for not being able to answer it. She knew she still had to finish AP English and Algebra homework before she could even indulge in seeing that boy. Having that boy even within walking distance was not going to help with her focus. Resist Betty, resist she thought to herself when imagining him strolling through the library in his leather jacket and oh…

Just finish up your homework and then you can go see him, calm yourself. She closed her eyes and sighed as she pulled out her Algebra textbook and slid her phone into her back pocket; that way she couldn’t be tempted. She started to right down the first equation and as she started to simplify each term she could feel her phone buzzing again against her chair. Just ignore it she thought, she had to get this done. The phone kept ringing, and she wasn’t getting anywhere with this problem. Screw it she thought.

She pulled out her phone to find Jughead’s face once again on her phone screen. She slid her thumb over the arrow and answered the phone while trying to hide behind the bookshelves avoiding the Librarian’s gaze.

“Hey, Juliet.” He said seductively over the phone like he wanted something. She could practically hear the smirk over the phone.

“Hey Juggie, what’s up?” She asked innocently.

“Oh you know, many things…are up. But I bet you could help me with one of them.” He stated as he waited for her response to the ambiguity in his proposal. She could guess what he was insinuating. He knew she was always in the library at this time, in the lounge working on her schoolwork. Surely he wasn’t…trying to start something, over the phone…No, I need to get this work done she reminded herself.

“Juggie, I’m in public! I can’t…no. No!” She hushed into the phone paranoid that anyone around her could tell what was going on the other end of the line.

“Fine then, I’ll just tell you about my plans for us tonight. How about I pick you up in the truck in an hour?” He innocently asked, as his Adam’s apple bobbed at the thought of her. In his truck. Alone. With him. Just him, no Dad or Archie or even Veronica. Ugh, flashbacks of Ronnie pushing herself between them at the “Breakfast At Tiffany’s” showing last week all came flooding back. He still couldn’t believe that Veronica had cock blocked him. If Audrey Hepburn’s amazing acting wasn’t going to get them into mood, what was? Oh, well a lot of things.

Betty’s chest felt heavy all of a sudden of imagining the fact that she would be next to him within an hour. The right side of her upper lip quirked a little as she faked looking through the biography section next to the windows.

“I guess that works, so I’ll see you in an hour but I really have to-“

“Oh Betts, don’t go. I still want to tell you what my plans are for tonight.”

Her eyes fluttered as his voice lowered slightly, he smiled as he could hear her breath get caught in her throat. He laughed inside at the thought of her getting all flustered in the back of the library.

“Juggie, I really do have to go.” She pleaded, silently hoping that he wouldn’t stop pestering her.

“Really? It’s just that you know, I’m just here, all alone in my bed. And all I can think about is what I’ve got planned for our date. “ He said as he slowed his words before saying: “Just let me tell you what I’m gonna do to you tonight.” He finished as he bit his lip in anticipation for her reaction to his forwardness. Was he attempting phone sex? Jughead Jones attempting phone sex, this was new.

Her eyes practically popped out her head as he said those words. A heat began to rise up her thighs. It was such a bad decision to wear a skirt today. All of a sudden Betty began to imagine Jughead lying there all alone. What did he have on? Could she ask him that? What was the protocol?

As what felt like hours passed, and a silence waved over them she shielded her mouth with her hand to make sure no one else in the library could hear her.

“Well, I guess I have a few minutes.” She uttered in a whisper trying to sound innocent but at the same time sexy.

“I thought you didn’t have any time?” He fired back. “Are you sure you won’t get distracted by me?”

He was playing her; he wanted to make her beg for it. There he was staring at Archie’s ceiling in his boxers trying to seduce Elizabeth Cooper. He began to think of tugging on her tight little pony tail as he ran his hand up her skirt, the picture playing in his mind was getting him hard. His mouth watered thinking of her baby blue lace underwear wet and ready to be tugged off. Be cool Jughead, be cool.

She quickly responded with “Oh, oh uhm no I think I can handle it. I’ve just got a few problems left. What were you saying?” She cringed at the fact of how desperate she sounded. She wanted to hear Jug’s intentions more than anything at this point.

“Oh well, you know I’ll pick you up and drive you down to the Bijou. ‘Cry-Baby’ is playing. We’ll have a good time you know, I think you’ll like the movie. We’ll walk out and I was thinking, that maybe, we could do a bit of exploring.”

He kept running the plans through his head, trying to delay what he was about to say. He still couldn’t believe he was gonna say this.

Her breath softened at his voice, running through the motions. Just him talking was enough to calm and soothe her. She hadn’t made the skin in the folds of her hands shed blood in four days. To Betty, that was amazing. The little things he did when he saw her push over the edge brought her lips to a smile. The ever-present hand in hers was enough to keep her going but she hated the fact he was at Southside. She missed this. She missed him just talking. She missed the smell and taste of him, the touch. The hunger began to settle over her as she waited for his next words.

“I wanna take you down to this old spot in the woods by Sweet Water River. My truck can bring us there. It’s just up the crossing behind that old oak tree Archie used to climb before he fell and broke his arm. And…I want to show you how, I-I want to make you…” His mouth went dry when there was no more time left in his story, this was it, and he was doing this.

“What are you gonna make me do Juggie? Have I been bad? Is this some sort of revenge plan, what are you gonna make me do?” Her breath hitched as she tried to play dumb, but the anticipation was killing her.

“Well, I’m gonna pull you out of my truck, and I’m gonna make you come, right up against the passenger door.” He uttered with such an authority it surprised him. He could hear her chest rise a bit as she held back a moan. As she heard those words from the raven haired boy her head fell back against the bookshelves. Her back tensed up against the books, holding herself up, out of the view from the librarian and the only other kid in the library, her right hand slid up her thighs.

“Jug-gie, I-“

“I wanna fuck you, on my knees, with my head in between your thighs. I want to hear your moans against the river behind us. Baby, come for me.”

He begged, as his chest heaved and his head rolled back, holding on to the cell phone for dear life. Her breaths became faster as she tried her best to not scream. She ran her right hand up and under the lace on her underwear, moving her fingers up her folds as she stood up against the bookshelf.

“I-I’m gonna, I can feel myself about to, uh Jug …”

He could hear her arm moving slightly and realized she was just about to come, right there and then in the library.

“Betty, baby, fuck this. I’m coming to pick you up right now.” He quipped as he pulled his clothes on so fast he almost fell down the stairs in the process. He even forgot his beanie. Betty hissed as she heard his car start and she begged on the phone:

“Hurry, Jug, I-“

“I’m 3 minutes away baby just hold on, get out of there right now.”

Betty panicked as she heard this. She needed it here, right there and now, she couldn’t wait all that time in the car. She needed him now.

“No-oh way, we’re fucking in the green room behind the auditorium.” She ordered as she picked up her bag from the table and sped off down the hallway.

“Hope you like blue lace.”


	2. The Prop Room

Jughead’s whole demeanor had changed once he found her in the hall pulling him down the auditorium, back stage. He was ready and he couldn’t help but smirk at her messed up hair and the wrinkles on her skirt.

“Oh, honey but I thought you didn’t need my help right? I mean you seemed pretty good on your own up against those bookshelves. Right hand was it?” He asked as his mouth formed into a smile that could kill. Oh, it’s on. Lover boy.

“Shut up.” she muttered as her nails dug further into his hair. Her hand started to travel down his neck as she went in for the kiss. Only this wasn’t like the nice kisses she’d share in public, these were hungry. They were always fighting over who was more submissive in the bedroom and this was no different.

Betty tugged on his jacket as she pulled him into the props room back stage. Her feet tumbled as her back ran into a shelf full of old phones they had used in their last school production. Jughead fell into her as his hand grasped onto the high shelf, leaning over her with his eyes looking down upon her disheveled state.

“Are you gonna take of your skirt yourself or am I gonna have to do it?” He said as his fingers ran down the buttons on her denim skirt. “You know, I was promised blue lace.” He snickered as his lips settled on her neck, first hovering, before he slowly bit away until he was at her collarbones.

She stuttered as he began to bend down, resting his knees onto the floor right in front of her. Her eyes rolled back as her blond curls rubbed against the steel shelf behind her. She couldn’t even remember what he had asked her. She felt herself already wet at the sight of his dark blue eyes looking back up at her through the little curl that fell in front of his forehead.

“I-I…” She faltered as his fingers fiddled with the top button, one down. Two down, three down, until her skirt fell to the ground.

“You heard what I said earlier, didn’t you?” He asked innocently as his hands slid up to her hips, and with just a tug, “I wasn’t just playing around,” his fingers curled under the baby blue lace lining “I wanna taste you until you’re begging and senseless. I am going to taste you, until you come for me, Elizabeth Cooper.” He then had pulled at them down her long effortlessly as his fingers carved designs into her legs.

With her eyes in shock and her legs fidgeting she stifled back a moan. Her eyelashes pulled back as her chest heaved and her chin turned up. Her hips bucked into him as his hands found themselves around the lace, pulling them down to floor. He then pulled off her black heels with thud, throwing them aside.

“You know, as much as I love your new shoes. And believe me I do. I kinda need you down her with me-“

“Ju-gggie…” She mustered up to say as his hands slid back up to the back of her knees. He slowly pushed her knees apart as he pulled her right knee up onto his shoulder, hooking around against his back.

He smiled up at her as his eyes fell upon her core. It was like looking at his favorite candy store he thought. His lips traveled up her skin. Her veins flooded with ecstasy as his hands found her hips and tugged at her ass, pulling her to him. She could feel herself quivering as the pink in between her thighs pulsed.

In a moment of weakness and need for him Betty’s eyes fluttered open to the boy before her. As his fingers dug into her skin and his lips began getting closer, he had faltered, just for second. Just for a second he had paused. She found him looking between her thighs, lips parted, in awe. Jughead Jones had never gotten tired of seeing her unravel before him, and the closer he got, the more he could feel his mouth watering. 

Suddenly before she knew it, his lips had reached the bridge of her inner thigh. He brought up his left hand and his thumb slid the over the skin on her panty line. His thumb pressed harder as he began leave what in the morning would be hickeys all around, edging closer to her clit. Right as Juggie’s tongue licked the rosy skin before him, Betty’s leg quivered as she squirmed for more.

“Jug, I need you-“ She begged as she tried to hold back, as her folds became wetter and wetter to the marks he left.

“Baby, beg for me …” He muttered as lips began lick down her folds as his thumb grazed her clit.

“Juggie, please, just let me-“

“No baby, I’m not done with you yet.” He ordered the words against her heaving and flushed core before he went back to doing his work. Her hands sunk deeper her into his dark hair as she kept whimpering his name. He loved it when she did that. God, it was so fucking hot. Her hips jerked as she lost control over her legs, barely supporting herself. He pushed her harder against the shelves uttering a growl against her thighs.

Just as she thought he was going to let her go, one finger sled into her. Blood rushed to her head as a jolt went through her spine. Suddenly it was two fingers, three, as his hand’s movements became more erratic and desperate. Second by second he felt her building up, on the cusp of breaking. Her breaths quickened and he could feel her clench around his hand.

“Baby, you can let go now.” He whispered as his cheek grazed her thigh and he looked up at her. Her face fell and her whole body succumbed, accepting defeat as her cum ran over his hand. He smirked as he pulled her legs off him and laid her down on the leather couch in the back of the room. Once she had recovered slightly and realized where her body was laying she looked at him questionably.

“Jughead, what are you doing?”

“Oh you think my intention was to only make scream for me once? We’re just getting started Elizabeth.”


	3. Handcuffs

“Oh you think my intention was to only make you scream for me once? We’re just getting started Elizabeth.”

He lovingly looked at her sprawled out on the dark leather. Her legs slightly tilted apart as he gazed down at her bare legs. He could see the glint of the herself still left on her thighs. He did that, he made her do that. It wasn’t his intention to seem animalistic but he was so goddam proud of what he could do to her. Suddenly all he cared about was her ass up against the leather and her blond curls spread out around her. He could see the light strip of blonde between her thighs and he had never seen anything, anyone, as beautiful as the girl before him.

In the haze of what just happened her green eyes looked up at him. She could feel his eyes trailing over her body, marking out what he had planned for it in his mind. All that she had left on was her grey crop trop she had borrowed from Veronica that was slowly riding up her chest. Her legs settled into the leather as she left her knees parted. She could still feel the quiver that had left her legs still weak and draped over the cushions. It had felt like her whole body had gone into remission, recovering from the rush in her blood just seconds ago. His eyes were still lingering between her things.

He broke his gaze realizing that he had to continue. He wouldn’t let her get too smug about his reaction to her. He quickly looked around the room and suddenly a smirk fell onto his lips as his eyes found a pair of handcuffs. Oh, this is going to be fun.

He rushed to the counter grabbing the cuffs and back to the limp and heaving blonde. He straddled her hips as he tugged off every last bit of clothing left on her body. Her eyes popped in realization as he pushed her arms over her head against the arm of the couch. His hand clutched both of her wrists as a wry smile appeared on his face.

Betty’s breath caught in her throat as her head tilted up to find him arched over her. Jughead looked down at her doe eyes and her parted lip and realized her apprehension. She wasn’t scared, she was just playing a game, a lethal one at that. Her lips puckered a little as her eyelashes flitted. Betty exhaled and she let the words fall off her tongue knowingly setting the trap.

“What are gonna do to me, Jug-gie?”

The name falling from her mouth was just enough to push him over the edge. But he wouldn’t budge. Before she knew it his other hand caught her hands into the cuffs with a clink. His hands slid down her arms, traveling down until they were at her waist. He bit down on his lip as he scanned at her stripped body beneath him. His eyes fell back to her face in anticipation. Her hands tugged onto the cuffs over her head.

“It’s so unfair that I can’t even undo your belt now.” She whined as her hips bucked upwards. A chuckle escaped from his throat as he smiled down at the girl under him.

“You know if you wanted them off all you had to do was ask.” His head moved down into the crook of her neck as he whispered the question against her cheek. “Why do you want them off, huh?”

His voice sent a shiver down her spine as she felt him smirking against her cheek. He enjoyed making her beg for it. Her breath hitched as his hands slid further down, scaling down until he pulled at the back of her knees.

“Fuck me.” She whined as her legs pulled down on his jeans in a plea.

“You’re a desperate one aren’t you?” He quipped as his smirk deepened and his fair fell in his face. Her whines were getting louder as she squirmed to get his jeans down.

“Fu-uck you.”

“Oh, I intend to baby.”

And with that his jeans were off scattered along the floor and his head dipped between her legs. His lip found her clit, rolling his tongue up and down her nerves. His tongue flipped under her folds as his thumb circled her clit. Her moans elevated as she squirmed under his grasp. His hands held tighter onto her hips and his nails dug further into her ass as he continued.

His lips followed her sounds as his tongue curled around inside her. He could feel her throbbing against his tongue. She tasted so good.

“Ju-ggie, please.” She pleaded as he could hear the clink of her handcuffs as she struggled to hold back from letting go. The need pulsed throughout her entire body, soliciting a hum creeping up on her skin. Jughead let out a grown as her whimpers grew more frequent. Her legs lid up his, as her feet attempted to pull off his boxers. His hooded eyes looked up from her thighs as she managed to get his boxers down to his knees, pulling them down with her feet. Shocked by her sudden actions he stilled for a second.

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He ordered as the promise made her eyes roll to back of her head and her hips lifted, slightly grazing him causing a twitch between his legs.

He edged closely over her resting his elbows on either side of her face. Her legs widened as he lingered at her entrance. She continued to whine as he refrained, pushing him over the edge as tension built up down his happy trail.

“Elizabeth, you did a bad thing not following my orders. Now it’s only fair that you pay for your actions.”

The words sent Betty into trance whispering “Jug-gie” over and over again. His left hand played with her golden curls and his fingers traced the edge of her face falling down her neck, her collarbones, her waist, until they were grasping her ass and pulling her legs up higher.

His smug smile widened as his thumb grazed her clit causing her eyelashes to flutter. There it was again “Juggie, juggie, juggie…” Her moans filled his ears as she begged again and again. He aligned with her entrance as he began to fuck her. She gasped as she fully felt the whole of him rushing in and out of her. Her chest continued to heave as his hands grew tighter around her. He quickened his pace pushing harder then anytime before. His head fell in her neck as he lost himself in the rhythm. His movements became more erratic as he could feel himself ready to come.

“Jug-gie, I-I’m I’m gonna…”

Before she could finish her sentence he stopped his pacing, flipping her over onto her back. He growled into her ear as she moaned his name again begging him to go harder. He pulled her against him as he fucked her harder pulsing inside of her their moans aligned in synch. As he thrusted into her feeling her walls clench around him. He let out the words:

“Just let go, Baby.”

Her legs succumbed in defeat as she felt her cum run down her thighs and his a second later filling her again. Her forehead fell against her taught wrists as her breaths slowed down and they fell beside each other against the leather. He wrapped himself around her as he left kisses all down the side of her neck. They laid their for a moment before Jughead joked “Betty you can take those off now, I don’t bite.” Motioning to her wrists encased in the handcuffs. The whites of Betty’s eyes bugged out and by the look of her face he noticed the problem.

“Where is the key Jughead?”

She panicked seeing the confusion on the blue eyed boy before her.

“Key?”

“Forsythe Jones where the hell are the keys to these handcuffs?” She was starting to get angry.

“Uh-uh I thought stage handcuffs didn’t need keys?” He said knowing he was about to be in so much trouble, practically wincing from the look on her face.

“Jughead, find them. Now.” She growled. He pulled himself from the couch faster than lightening as he looked everywhere around the room. He practically tore up the entire prop room. They were nowhere to be found.

“Any chance your hands are small enough to wiggle out of them?”

“Jughead! I swear to god. If you don’t find a way to get me out of these cuffs… We can’t go to anyone, how am I supposed to explain to principle weatherbee why I’m stark naked in handcuffs?”

“Maybe you were practicing a new play, a new contemporary play that…that uhh… that-“

“Oh my god.”

“Oh my god indeed.”


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that it was kind of a dick move not explaining how Betty and Jughead dealt with the certain predicament at ~hand~. Here is an epilogue to Library Calls filled with fluff, banter, and some serious lock picking skills. I hope you guys like it :)

“Oh my god indeed.”

Betty’s face began to flush the color of crimson as she looked at Jughead in what seemed like anger but was really just plain fucking fear. How the hell am I going to get out of here alive? Jughead asked himself as he looked at the fuming blonde before him.

“Look okay, so maybe we don’t have the keys but there must be some way to pick the lock on those right?” He asked.

“There’s some bobby pins in my backpack.”

“Where is your backpack?” Jughead asked as he shuffled into his boxers, reaching for his jeans. Betty had paused for a moment trying to retrace her steps from the library leading up to Betty pouncing on Jughead in the hallway. Jughead picked up Betty’s skirt and blue panties from the ground as he walked over to her and slipped the blue lace into his back pocket. Betty’s eyebrows lifted in question at the action as he slipped the denim over Betty’s legs and buttoned her skirt.

“What? I thought you liked it when I keep them.”

“Yeah but that was before half my underwear drawer was hidden under Archie Andrews’ blow up mattress.” She reasoned chuckling at the fact that she couldn’t even put her shirt on because of the cuffs and that Juggie also wanted her to go commando again.

“But these ones are my favorite!” Jughead whined as his fingers played with the lace with puppy eyes.

“Fine!” Betty caved as she tried to force herself not the smile at the smug boy under her legs. 

“I must have left my bag in the hallway by the auditorium when I found you. You’re going to have to go get it for me.”

“Uh Okay.” He stated as he began to open the door.

“You’re just going to walk out into the hallway shirtless?”

“It’s not like anyone’s here this time of the day, it’s like what, 8:00? Plus don’t you want to see all this, as long as possible.” The boy said wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing to his chest with sarcasm dripping from his lips. Betty met his tone with a classic eye roll making her eyes fall to the back of her skull. 

“Whatever just hurry, what if the janitor walks in on me?”

“Oh calm down! You can just hide in the closet if that happens.” He teased slipping out the door before she could make a complaint.

Jughead had made it to the hallway, found her backpack and shuffled back into the auditorium when he found the last person he wanted to catch him there in just his jeans.

“Jughead, what-what the hell?” The ginger boy asked clutching his guitar sitting at the front of the stage. Jughead’s eyes widened as the words got caught in his throat. How the hell was he supposed to make this look normal and not seem as if Betty was half-naked within 80 feet of Archie. Jughead climbed up onto the stage, clutching Betty’s bag behind his back.

“Oh hey Arch. I was just leaving the-the uh the showers.” The showers? Really Jughead?

“Where is your shirt.”

Jughead started to slowly back away into the wings backstage about fifty feet from the prop room.

“I uh, I uh lost my shirt in the locker room.”

Forty feet.

“Why were you showering in the locker room and why if you were showering do you look a hundred percent dry.”

Thirty feet

“I didn’t wash my hair cause I have a date with Betty and I didn’t want to catch a cold while we were out and as for using the school’s fine facilities once again, you used up all the hot water this morning.”

Archie began to put two and two together as he noticed that the bag Jughead was hiding was Betty’s and by the look of his neck and his hair, and his missing beanie, Jughead definitely wasn’t just taking a shower.

“Where you goin’ Jug? Archie asked innocently.

“Hhmm what?”

“Where are you going? The exit out of school is in the opposite direction.”

Jughead froze in his spot as he was almost in the hallway in which the door to the prop room stood. He realized by the look in Archie’s eyes that he wasn’t fooling anyone and that Betty was going to be so pissed that Archie Andrews had found some Intel about their sex life.

“I uh, forgot something in the, in the tech shop last week, I was just going to go get it.”  
Jughead stammered.

“Sure you didn’t forget someone?” Archie quipped with a smug smile as he watched Jughead almost trip on the floor.

“Oh shut up Archie! Why are you even here at this time? Get out! Get out!”  
Jughead insisted in a defensive tone as Archie surrendered in a fit of laughter as he walked out of the auditorium.

Jughead sighed as he trudged into the prop room finding his girlfriend staring at the ceiling still laying on the couch.

“Found it. Where are the pins?”

“In the left front pocket.”

Jughead fumbled through her pack finally finding her bobby bins.

“Ah. Got them.”

Betty sat up as Jughead walked to sit on the couch before her shoulders fell onto his lap. Jughead had the pin in between his teeth as he cradled Betty’s head, running his hands through her hair. He played with the light blonde curls as he tucked a strand behind her ear. His left arm rested on her waist as he traced circles with his fingers up to her chest. Betty’s eyelids fluttered open at the notion. He looked back up to her as she stared up at him with the prop room lights reflecting in her eyes. A small globe of white in a sea of green. A small smile appeared on the boy and his hands travelled up to her arms.

“Let’s get you out of these, okay?” He uttered softly, pulling the pin out of his mouth, beginning to play with the key opening in the cuffs.

“Okay.” Betty let out as she warmed up to his touch listening to clicking of the metal noticing the focus on his features. His brow furrowed and his lower lip jutted out as he tried again.

“How’s everything with your Dad? Have you visited him yet?”

“I don’t know I haven’t visited him yet.”

“Why not, what’s keeping you?”

“I don’t really know what I’d say and even though I’d be going to see him. I feel like I’ve been just waiting my whole life for him to get what was coming to him and now…I’m terrified to see him there behind bars full time. Being in that place with him would just make me feel more alone.” Jughead’s hand fell again and lost his grip on the edges of the bobby pin. “Fuck.”

Betty ignored his hands as he continued working on the metal. This conversation was more important.

“But you’re not alone.” Betty said as her voice croaked. Jughead’s gaze on the handcuffs broke as he realized the miscommunication. Her eyes had slightly started to water.

“I didn’t mean that. I meant that going there to the jail, just waiting there…I just wouldn’t feel…right.”

“Maybe you don’t have to go alone.”

“Betty…”

His hands went back to the cuffs as he fiddled with the bobby pin again.

“I’m serious Jug, you don’t have to go alone. You don’t have to do this all alone.”

“But I haven’t been doing this all alone.”

Jughead smiled as the cuffs made a clicking sound and unlocked before him.

“You’ve always been here, right beside me.”


End file.
